


Coming Undone

by AceLucky



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Body Worship, Control, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dominance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Giving Orders, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Obedience, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism, well eventual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Javier and John decide to get a room in a hotel to escape a storm, there's only one room left with one bed... After bathing, Javier enters the bedroom and witnesses John, naked, watching himself in front of a mirror.





	Coming Undone

There was nothing different about the day, or about checking into a hotel. They were a far distance from home, sure, they could have camped, but the rain was heavy and the night cold. Both weary and covered in mud, they decided to get a room. They were too tired to argue when the hotel said they only had one room available, at least it had a bathroom attached.

Javier had gone into the bathroom after John and had taken a long soak in the bath-tub. The feel of the warm water against his skin was a relief after the harsh sting of the elements. He was reluctant to get out of the bath but knew that both himself and John would need a decent night’s sleep, as they had a long day ahead of them the following day.

He used a fluffy towel to dry himself, relishing in the moment of comfort and softness. He secretly hoped that when he went back into the bedroom, John would already be in bed asleep, to avoid any awkwardness that might ensue. Or even just to avoid any potential small talk that he really wasn’t in the mood for. Him and John had never exactly been close, despite Javier saving John’s life. They got on just fine, but they hadn’t shared any close moments like they had with others. 

Javier sighed as he hung up the towel, he couldn’t be bothered to let the hotel know they were done with the water and to have it emptied, it could wait till morning. Who knew, if they were particularly groggy, they could have a quick cold dip to wake themselves up.

Javier pulled on his pants and a loose white shirt and slowly opened the bathroom door. A candle was flickering in the other room, he couldn’t see John in bed, instead the other man was stood in front of the mirror. What Javier saw, took his breath away and he was washed with a mixture of confusing emotions.

John was stood, naked, cock hard, his right hand pumping away slowly. John was watching himself in the mirror, his eyes fixed on his hand moving up and down his shaft, squeezing the head gently every now and then. His face, red and sweaty, was a contorted mess of concentration, pleasure and pent up frustration. 

Javier leant against the door frame, trying to steady his breath and the growing want as he watched the other man. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, this was something he had never imagined happening… Well, he had never imagined it would happen. Had he thought about John in this way? Sure. Javier had thought about many of the women and men in camp, the nights were long and cold… but he would never want to take advantage of anyone. Since the woman he had loved back home, he had vowed not to let himself fall for someone like that again. So he would indulge his passions sometimes with strangers, but never with someone close to him.

But now, now Javier felt like a King surveying his lands, he was afraid that making a move might ruin everything, but he figured he had nothing to lose. But still, something held him back, the fear of rejection, the fear of frightening the other man off, tales of his sexual prowess getting back to camp. No. Javier would not make that mistake.

Javier took a step back into the shadow of the bathroom, he felt guilty for even watching, voyeurism wasn’t something he had given much through to before, but with the growing bulge in his pants, it was difficult to tear his eyes away. He closed them instead, took another step back, retreating from the scene in front of him to save John from any embarrassment. He rest his head on the doorframe, frustration coursing through his body. 

But then he heard it, in between John’s barely audible gasps and sounds falling from his lips, he heard it, his name. “Javier…”

Everything changed in that moment, his gut twisted, so John wants this too? In order for his name to spill so easily from John’s lips, he had to of been thinking about this for some time… It wouldn’t just be on a whim.  
Javier looked back out into the bedroom, cocked his head, watched John’s movements with interest, watched the expression on his face change, becoming more tense. His muscles tensed, his arm shot out to the wall to steady himself. He was panting and cursing, muttering words Javier couldn’t hear apart from his own name. His name rolled off John’s tongue several times.

Javier made a decision, it was too good an opportunity to miss, he took a step into the room. He knew that if they were going to do this, he would have to be firm, level-headed, commanding, or else they’d both fall apart.

As light as he was on his feet, Javier walked slowly across the room to John, then at the last moment stepped into full view in the mirror.

John’s eyes were closed momentarily, but when he opened them, he saw Javier stood behind him, arms folded, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Javier!” John exclaimed, clearly mortified at having been caught in the act.

Javier smirked, “John… couldn’t you go one night?”

John’s hands flew down to his cock and covered it as best as he could in it’s erect state, “I-I…I’m sorry,” he hung his head in shame.

“Now, there’s no need for that…. You wanna do something, you do it with conviction.”

John looked up, the other’s eyes were dark with lust. 

“If you wanna stop, go into the bathroom and finish, clean up, calm down…whatever you need, then please, don’t let me stop you,” Javier moved to the side to allow John access to the bathroom. “Alternatively, if you wish to continue, I will not protest.”

John looked down at Javier, looked at his crotch and understood then that Javier had a similar desire, was he...was he enjoying this? John blushed furiously and bit his lower lip, his hand, without realising it, had slowly started to stroke himself again.

"See, you can't help it can you?" 

"No..." John confessed, “But I…I don’t know if..I can,” the words were spoken so slowly, drawn-out, pleasure pouring from between his lips. His hips involuntarily bucked a few times, his strokes getting faster.   
   
“But you’re doing so well,” Javier encouraged him.

John was still flushed red, his hands trembling partly with desire and partly nerves, “I don’t know if I can…” he choked.

“It’s down to you,” Javier said simply, he didn’t want to push the other man into anything he didn’t want, “But I think you can do better.”

John gulped and nodded, “Yes, for you, anything f-for you…” he stuttered. 

“Turn around, you can look at me, but only in the mirror,” Javier commanded. 

John turned without a word, his eyes fixed on Javier’s reflection, he marvelled at how perfect the other man was. Thought about what he would give for Javier to pound him into the hotel bed matress, to pin his hips to it, to hold his hands above his head so all he could do is squirm underneath him. John’s eyes looked at the bulge between Javier’s legs, he marvelled at how disciplined Javier was, at his own control when so clearly aroused. 

“You have no idea how good you look, do you?” Javier asked. 

 

John tried to slow down, to savour the moment, but now Javier was there, watching so intently. In the reflection of the mirror he saw the other man lick his lips greedily and stare with hunger at his hard member.

“Fuck Javier…I can’t,” John moaned, his hand rapidly pumping himself, feeling the pleasure build inside him and wanting nothing more than to cum whilst screaming the other’s name. 

“Buen Chico, you want to cum for me, Si?”

John grunted in response, “Yes…Javi…”

Javier took one step closer to John, so close now he could have wrapped his hand round John’s cock, so close that John could feel his heat. Javier pressed up against John’s back so that his bulge pushed against him. 

John let out a low guttural moan and Javier knew he was close, John’s hand shot out again for leverage, his knees buckled with the building pressure, his hand moving rapidly, wanting nothing more than to reach climax. 

Javier leant round and whispered in John’s ear, “Cum for me John.” 

His breath was so hot against John’s skin that John could take it no more, he let out an almighty cry as he came. His body shuddered, fist clenched, nails digging into the frame of the mirror as he spilt his seed over the floor. His hand still gently stroking his cock as the waves of pleasure washed over him, making sure he had milked every last drop from his cock.

He stood for a moment still trembling, cock twitching in his now still hand, trying to regain his breath. His eyes were closed, partly now in embarrassment that the act was over. John was acutely aware of Javier still behind him, body still flush with his own. How he ached to hold and kiss the other man. 

“John, look at me,” Javier said softly.

John turned round and when he looked up into Javier’s eyes, he knew this hadn’t been a mistake, there was no disgust in the other’s eyes. 

“Tsk, what a mess you’ve made,” Javier scolded as he gently grabbed hold of John’s chin, holding it firmly in place he said, “Clean it up.”

John bowed as Javier let go, “Yes, of course,” he was blushing furiously now he had reached orgasm. 

John moved in the direction of the bathroom, “Ah ah, not like that.”

John turned, wide-eyed to Javier. Javier looked at the floor and then back at John.

“Then what?” 

Javier closed the gap between them and roughly kissed John, John gave a little yelp, the kiss had been so unexpected, but he found himself melting in Javier’s arms. The kiss was sloppy, rough, full of teeth and tongue, it made John feel wanted. 

 

When Javier pulled away he bit down on John’s lower lip for a second, “With this dirty, pretty mouth of yours.”

John looked terrified for a moment, embarrassed by his own arousal at what Javier was suggesting. 

“Do you trust me?” Javier asked, suddenly a little concerned that he was going to push John too far. 

“Yes, absolutely.”

Before Javier had a chance to respond, John complied eagerly, got down onto his hands and knees and started to lick, lapping up his own cum. There were a hundred thoughts going through his head, confusion, the fact that he was enjoying the salty taste of his own seed, enjoying being the humiliation at the hands of the other. 

Javier sighed as he watched John at work, “Such an obedient thing, but….”

Javier lifted his right foot and gently pressed his boot to John’s head, he pushed it down into the pool as if he were a dog for training. 

John gave a grunt as Javier’s boot pushed his head down and didn’t allow him to come up for air. His tongue worked tirelessly, making sure he had cleaned the floor completely, the humiliation was a new sensation but he found himself enjoying every second, wanting to be commanded by Javier. He found that the pressure of Javier’s boot made him feel safe, he knew he would be well looked after. 

Javier’s boot lifted from John’s head, “Hmmm let me see, is that every last drop?”

John looked up, hoping for approval, his lips glistening, Javier pressed his thumb to John’s lower lip and wiped it clean. 

“Now, seeing as you’re down there,” Javier unbuckled his belt with a wicked grin and pulled out his already erect cock, the tip gleaming with pre-cum.

John didn’t wait for instructions, he just looked up at Javier with need in his eyes and took his length into his mouth a little too keenly and gagged almost immediately when Javier’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

Javier pulled out, “Hey, hey I know you’re a greedy little thing but slowly now…slow is okay,” he encouraged and stroked John’s hair.

John did as he was told, slowly taking Javier into his mouth, just the head at first, enjoying how it felt to have another man’s member in his mouth. He swirled his tongue round the head and sucked gently, his tongue flicking over the tip, eliciting moans from Javier. 

John let Javier’s dick spring from his mouth and took a moment to lick the length, his tongue running along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. This action made Javier shudder, one of his hands gripped John’s shoulder.

“Hmmm so good,” he moaned.

John, encouraged by Javier’s words, licked him slowly several more times, getting a little faster each time, one of his hands gently massaged Javier’s testicles. Javier’s body responded to his touch as he shuddered again. John licked the pre-cum that was leaking from Javier’s cock.

“How does it taste?”

“So good, so, so…” John didn’t finish the sentence, he wrapped his lips round Javier once again and started to suck the head, but this time he begun to move his mouth, bobbing a little in a gentle rhythm, taking more and more of his lover’s length into his mouth.

John moaned into Javier’s flesh, muttering words as he continued to suck with more convinction.

Javier could hardly make out what John was saying, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?”

Javier didn’t give John a chance to respond, he grabbed hold of his head instead and started to fuck John’s mouth instead. 

“Ahhhh,” Javier’s moaning became louder as he bucked his hips wildly into John and he found himself forgetting the world in the warmth of the other’s mouth. 

His hands were nestled in John’s hair, fingers digging into the larger man’s scalp.

John became sloppy with his mouth, his tongue all over the place, saliva dripping from his lips and the tip of Javier’s cock when Javier suddenly pulled out.

Javier watched as the spit fell to the floor, “Ahhh tut,” he bent down and kissed John on the lips, “You know what you need to do.”

John nodded, obedient, he bent down and licked up the liquid.

As Javier watched John lap up the liquid on the floor, he placed his calloused hand round his cock and gently pulled himself off.

John gave a whimper as he sat back up on his heels, “What is it pet?”

John gulped, “Please…”

Javier cocked his head to the side, “Please what?”

John struggled to put into words what he wanted to say, he was terrified in that moment that he was no good with his mouth, that Javier would rather cum with his dick in his hand rather than in his mouth. Maybe he wasn’t any good at this?

Javier cupped John’s chin so he was looking up at him. 

“I….I just,” he stuttered. 

Javier sighed and stroked the length of his cock slowly, “You like watching me touch myself?”

John nodded, “Yes but…I’d rather.”

Javier smirked, “Buen Chico.”

He moved to the side of John’s face and slapped his cheek with his member.

John moaned, so unbearably turned on by the act of degradation. 

“Suck.” Javier ordered.

John nodded, taking it slower again he poked his tongue out and licked the tip, then slowly he took the other man’s length in his mouth again gently sucking as he did so. Javier moaned in appreciation, it was better this time, John seemed a little more skilled, less nervous. Javier’s hands massaged John’s scalp once again, gently tugging on his hair, his hips gently rocking forwards so that it wasn’t too much for John to take. 

Javier felt himself getting close, his hips moving more erratically, John seemingly more eager now and able to take far more of his length in his mouth. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he could feel it building in his core, the need to let go of everything and give in to the sweet release. 

“John,” Javier moaned, his lidded eyes looking down in amazement as John’s mouth worked so tirelessly to bring him to orgasm. He muttered now, a mixture of English and Spanish, words John couldn’t understand, barely audible as his hips bucked into John’s mouth a final time. His eyes closed his finger nails dug into John’s scalp, knees buckled a little as he came undone. 

“Merida!” He cried out as he came into John’s mouth, shooting his load at the back of his throat.   
John swallowed greedily, wanting to impress Javier to the very end. 

There was a moment of silence, as his cock twitched inside John’s mouth, John obligingly suckling gently to make sure the other was clean before he released him from his mouth, but wanting to make sure he didn’t over-stimulate him. Javier’s eyes remained closed as he enjoyed the final waves of pleasure that trickled down his spine. 

Finally, when he knew he was truly spent he pulled out of John’s mouth, then without words he pulled John to his feet and into his arms. 

He held him tight and played with his hair, neither of them said a word, they just stood entwined, hips pressed against hips, chest to chest. It was only now they realised just how cold the room they were in had become. 

“You are wonderful you know,” Javier said quietly. 

John smiled into Javier’s neck and kissed the soft skin there, “You mean that?” He asked quietly, afraid to look into Javier’s eyes as he answered the question. Afraid that this might have just been some drunken thing that the other man would live to regret in the morning. Not that he exactly minded if he had been used, he had wanted it just as much and enjoyed every moment, but he wished it meant something more. 

Javier pulled away, “I mean it mi amore,” he pressed a gentle kiss to John’s forehead. 

“No one will know will they?”

Javier took John’s hands in his own, “No, no one…and….if you’re good, we can make a habit of this,” he shuffled uncomfortably for a moment and seemed almost nervous for the first time that evening, “That is if you want to.”

John nodded a little too quickly, “Yes, a thousand times, yes.”

Javier kissed John’s knuckles, “Come on hermosa, the night is cold, lets warm each other up in bed?”

John smiled and pulled Javier into a tender kiss, “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I loved writing these piece so much and am probably going to write another Javier x John fic soon (probably set after this one)


End file.
